


The Descent to Ascension

by whovianhiddlestoner



Category: Homestuck, Markiplier Egos, Who Killed Markiplier, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Homestuck Fusion, Angst, Character Death, Gen, God Tier, Homestuck References, Suicide, Trickster Mode (Homestuck), again 'cos ascension, celine and damien are sprites, depends on how you see it - Freeform, district attorney or viewer, hint of darkstache if you squint, questbeds and ascension is involved, some amount of injury mention, sorta - Freeform, uh maybe a happy sort of ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 13:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14309901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whovianhiddlestoner/pseuds/whovianhiddlestoner
Summary: A Who Killed Markiplier - Homestuck AUHow Dark and Wilford would've become who they are if instead of a game of poker Mark invited them to play Sburb.





	The Descent to Ascension

**Author's Note:**

> I'm late for 4/13 in my time zone but oh well

Where did it all go wrong?

The figure of a man staggered through the land, his frame weighed down by confused tears and a body held close to his chest to the point one would think he’s about to collapse with his next wavering step. He took step after step, barely knowing where he was going only lead by a sense of duty to carry the dead person somewhere, anywhere that felt right to place them.

The usually bright planet now hung dark and gloomy around the Colonel as he finally stumbled with a startled wail.

“I’m sorry… I-it was an accident… an accident…” He mumbled, holding the District Attorney just a bit tighter. The moustached man wasn’t sure if he was apologising for the stumble or not.

However the small trip was enough to make William take in his surroundings. This was the DA’s land, a calm and eerily quiet place just like they were. However the unusual thing, here where William stood now, was the stone construction before him. It was a pedestal with a huge purple coloured slab of stone laid onto it and four tall pillars rose beside each corner. It reminded the Colonel of an oversized bed.

Without thinking he placed the DA’s body onto the deep purple slab. Upon closer inspection the ‘bed’ had a symbol painted on its surface; William thought it resembled a frowning and grinning face depending how you looked at it. It unnerved him and took a step back.

Ignoring the strange bed he opted to look at the DA instead, immediately crushing guilt and sorrow gripping at his insides.

“…’t was an accident, I swear.”

He killed them. He did… but he didn’t mean to.

The sight of them became too much. William took off his bloody jacket – their blood, it was the District Attorney’s blood – revealing a worn shirt and red suspenders, and with shacking hands he covered his short lived friend’s face and upper body with it. Then he collapsed by the side of the pedestal, furiously looking through his sylladex for something of comfort before the fresh tears in his eyes could blind him.

The Colonel searched the sylladex cards, his heart almost stopping when he saw his silver gun, and with a chocked sob he selected the item he was looking for. Damien’s cane.

Wil clutched the cane with all his dear life, his sanity trying to cling onto any semblance of false security, and at last he let his tears flow freely. He sat beside the DA’s cold body for hours. He didn’t notice the small critters approaching the stone slab and he didn’t notice the tops of the four pillars gently light up in glowing orbs. Only one thought filled his mind…

Where did it all go wrong?

When Mark invited them to play this strange game he found none of them were the wiser. They all had a fun night until a few drunken bad choices and the memory of hurt feelings and broken ties led to the death of Mark by William’s own gun. Then everything else happened so fast.

Some of their dream selves got killed, Wil personally found Damien’s dream self dead on Prospit, he long lost count of whatever came to be of the kernelsprites, then Mark’s body went missing and it all got confusing after Celine became grimdark under the Horrorterrors influence. William never found where Damien and Celine had gone; he didn’t even know if they were dead or alive. All that was left of them was his dear friend’s cane.

Furthermore, he shot Damien’s trusted friend, the poor innocent District Attorney.

“An accident…” Wil breathed out from under his tear stained moustache. Everyone was gone and the Colonel, the Heir of Doom remained alone.

 He tore his eyes away from the cane in his fists and took a glance at the body. They still laid there, face hidden under his jacket. So Wil stayed and watched.

\--

At a distant part of the Medium two forgotten sprites, blue and red watched over a sleeping dream body. The blue, Damiensprite, extended an arm towards the unconscious District Attorney, wearing their respected coloured dream pyjamas, wanting to brush some stray strands of hair out of their face when he was cut off by the red ones voice.

“Don’t touch them Damien!” Celinesprite snapped. She sighed with relief when the former Mayor took his hand back but he still looked over the DA with a protective gaze.

“They prototyped me you know?” The ghostly Damien said. “Found my body on Prospit lying on a bed of blue roses. The prospitans must’ve moved me there for I don’t recall being there when Mark killed me. Y/N managed to lure my empty kernelsprite to me.”

Celinesprite smiled at her brother. “You chose them well to be your friend.”

“I did, didn’t I?” A small hint of a smile played on Damiensprite’s lips. Then a moment later his expression dropped to a contemplating frown. “I feel like William had seen me dead.”

The two sprites shared an uneasy look. The red one shifted uncomfortably.

“I really hope not. For the sake of his sanity I really hope he didn’t. Wil’s a good man, but fragile in that sense, he wouldn’t cope well…” she said. Damiensprite nervously combed a hand through his hair.

“Whatever even happened to his dream self?” the blue sprite queried with worry laced voice.

“Oh! Don’t worry!” the Seer’s eyes lit up and spoke animatedly, trying to quickly calm her brother. “I saw that he was still in his tower sleeping.”

“So he’s awake on one of the planets alone?”

“Possibly.”

“Then we have to go find him, Celine! What if he’s in danger? What if he’s dying?!” The blue ghost started to fly away, a hand reaching out to pull his sister with him but stopped when he grasped at nothing. He looked at Celinesprite frustrated when he saw she recoiled from his hand. “What?”

“Damien, stop trying to touch things, you don’t want to merge with me!” she scolded, then pointed at the DA. “And have you forgotten about your friend? We can’t just leave them.”

“I-” Damiensprite faltered. He nervously glanced at the sleeping DA then back at the Seer with a strained intake of breath. “You’re right, I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. We can think things through.” The red sprite reasoned in an attempt to pacify her blue counterpart. In a silent agreement they moved back over to the dreaming form to resume their watch over them when it happened.

The DA’s body gently lifted up into the air a faint glow starting to encase them. The glow got brighter and brighter to the point it became a searing white light. Damiensprite instantly flew to their side on an impulse to protect and make sure they were fine.

“Y/N! What is happening?” His fingers were about to close over their arm. Celinesprite quickly dashed to jump between the two.

“Damien, don’t!”

It was too late. A blue hand grasped the District Attorney mid-ascension at the same time as a red body slammed into the two. The next moment the three figures were gone and there only remained one.

The newly formed entity, still undergoing the ascension, exploded into a raging wave of colours. Pure white was rapidly swallowed by the overwhelming flash of red and blue fighting for dominance but neither winning. They grasped their head in pain and an inhuman scream tore through them.

It was too much. Three consciousness’ trying to find their own thoughts and push free of the others but they couldn’t escape. It was too loud, too crowded, too PAINFUL, SO MUCH PAIN PAIN PAIN PAIN!

The entity clutched their head in agony, their body uncontrollably slammed and spasmed repeatedly into the ground. The terrible sound of bones cracking and breaking filled the short silences between screams with each impact the body made.

Then without warning they just stopped. Something snapped within them, something felt different. A consciousness, the DA was gone… dead.

The other two stopped their internal fight in shock but couldn’t help but guiltily relish in the silence. As they slowly grew used to it something else entered their mind. Something deeply horrible and terrible, something dark. However, it didn’t matter. The darkness helped to pull things together, one mind, one identity.

The change was complete, they were now god tier.

The new entity looked like the DA, its form distorted by and aura of red and blue and a dense shadow clinging to their form and turning their skin grey. They wore new clothes, purple and made of soft material like some kind of sleepwear with a symbol resembling a frown or a grin plastered across their chest. With an angry scowl they tore into the clothes.

“Fuck that Bard of Rage nonsense.” A deep multi-layered voice came through their lips.

They would not tolerate parading around in such a ridiculous outfit. They flipped through their sylladex in search of something acceptable. When the entity found a tousled but still in good condition suit they selected it and the suit replaced whatever the purple abomination was.

Satisfied with the wardrobe change they set out flying towards the nearest planet.

\--

Ten hours the Colonel stared at the body. On the DA’s planet something akin to morning settled around him. The thought of finally leaving the body crossed his mind but where would he go? He was alone, no friends left for him.

The new entity watched from above the pitiful image Wil made with their dead self. There was no need for another empty shell so they let their own darkness swallow the DA and discarding it into nothingness. They descended onto the stone slab and watched the dishevelled man with the moustache standing up in surprise.

“I-I thought you were dead.” William approached them, thinking the distorted being was the Attorney. “I mean of course you’re not dead! You’re not- How could you be dead?...I wouldn’t have killed you…I didn’t kill you.”

Wil placed Damien’s cane on the purple stone and something inside him clicked as he pieced things together. Or rather something inside him broke.

“I didn’t kill anyone! It-it was all a joke!” He cried out with a twisted joy of realisation. The entity just watched as the man in front of him shattered piece by piece, bumbling out loud his broken logic and taking off searching for Damien and Celine.

They looked down at the cane resting on the bed. A grey hand with vibrating colours of red and blue took the silver tipped stick and with a firm choice they changed their appearance to the Mayor’s.  With two sprites as a part of them it was an easy enough transition.

A stab of pain settled into his – his? They? No, his – neck and with a crack he settled the bone back in place. He did a number on this body during the ascension, he wondered if the broken bones would ever heal.

Enough of that though. The dark being had work to do. He wanted to settle a few things before he entered the new universe; he was sure he could find Mark there. Revenge was going to be sweet.

\--

Two days passed and the entity took to calling himself Dark. Two days passed when he saw William again.

The former Colonel was wandering around his own land, skipping and giggling in amusement at the outrageously brightly coloured environment littered with a few military establishments, when he spotted Dark.

“Well hello there, chap!” Wil’s mouth pulled into a painful grin and bounded over to the grey man.

Dark was taken aback by the sight of the overly cheery man. His appearance went through a drastic change, what the hell was he even wearing? Wil’s suspenders turned pink over his yellow button up shirt and he somehow got a matching bright pink bowtie. What was even worse than the colourful outfit was how his moustache and hair was pink too. And was that cotton candy stuck in his hair?

Dark looked over William once more while he searched his sprite knowledge for an explanation. Conclusion: Trickster Mode. Traits: Highly Unstable, Dangerous.

Wil also did a once over on Dark, visibly vibrating with excitement at the prospect of finding another person in this Medium. “I say, you look mighty familiar Mr. Terrifying and Handsome.” The pink man winked and floated up a bit, unable to contain his energy. Wil could fly now. That’s new.

“I assure you, we haven’t met before.” The dark entity smoothed his suit jacket in an attempt to contain the flare of blue and red of his aura that Wil’s bad flirting prompted. He wanted to see it as annoying instead of endearing.

The one with the cotton candy in his hair cocked his head.

“No? But you look oh so much like someone I’m looking for. What were their names? Da… Dame…? Cel…”

“William!” Dark’s firm tone cut off the rambling. “No need to dwell on the dead. It would be the best if you just forgot them.”

Wil looked confused.

“William? I… I thought my name was Wilford… Am I not Wilford?”

A lost child; that is how the entity could describe the former Colonel. Dark stepped closer to him, grey fingers running through pink hair in a calming manipulative gesture.

“If you want to be Wilford then you are Wilford.” He soothed, voice an addictive poison. He leaned in closer to Wil’s ear to further whisper his dark influence. “However, you should forget your friends. You don’t need them anymore. You only need me.”

_Yes!_ Corrupt, make him forget, make him follow you, make him _yours!_

“Oh, I know how to forget!” Wilford happily exclaimed and grasped Dark by the elbow, dragging him behind as he flew with incredible speed. Dark barely had time to let out a frustrated growl before Wil stopped and hopped onto a stone slab.

Another one of those stone beds with the pillars, only this one was dark green with a black spiky skull or helmet looking symbol painted on it. Wil sat on the bed and grinned widely at the grey man.

“I just have to go to sleep!”

Without missing a beat Wilford’s gun appeared in his hand from his sylladex and he pulled the trigger with the barrel to his head.

Dark watched the body as it lay on the stone that slowly became redder. His aura violently swirled and flashed and he kicked one of the pillars in anger. “Idiot!”

He didn’t stay to watch as tiny birds flocked around the pink body or as the pillars lit up. He flew straight towards Prospit’s moon. Dark entered the tower just as Wilford’s dream self completed its transformation.

The man still had pink hair and moustache. So he remained in Trickster Mode. Wil was now wearing dark green pyjamas with an incredibly long hood and that strange skull symbol on his chest.

Dark approached the slightly dazed looking Wilford and irritatedly ruffled through the other’s sylladex. He will not allow Wilford to prance around in his Heir of Doom god tier. Those were childish clothes meant for heroes and they were no heroes.

The entity found the colourful outfit with the pink bowtie on one of the captha cards. Better than the other option. He made Wil change into that, who looked at his clothes with delight.

“Come now Wilford. We have work to do.” Dark said over his shoulder as he exited the golden tower. Wil jumped with excitement and quickly flew after him with an obnoxiously cheery “Okie-dokie!”

Dark lead them to the new world.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave kudos if you enjoyed it :D


End file.
